Save the Last Dance
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M. King.


Save the Last Dance

By Ruth M. King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Spoilers : Saison 4 et au-delà.

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while !

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai écrit celle-ci sur le chemin de retour de SG3 (coucou à tout le monde). Vous pouvez jeter la responsabilité sur la seule cassette que j'avais dans la voiture...

Note du traducteur : C'est très mignon.

Un grand merci à Sam star et Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de Ruth à mes emails. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop...

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo 

« Mon Dieu... comme le Colonel est fringant ce soir. »

Malgré le fait que la salle était bondée d'officiers de tous grades, Sam savait exactement de qui Janet parlait. Essayant de rester calme, elle jeta un bref regard en direction de O'Neill. Il y avait certains hommes qui pouvaient porter des tenues de cérémonies et d'autres pas. Le Colonel O'Neill appartenait à la première catégorie... définitivement.

« Est-ce que tu vas lui demander de danser ? » poussa Janet.

« Non, » répondit Sam.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ce ne serait pas très convenable. »

« Sam, c'est le Réveillon de Nouvel An. Je pense que le Général fera comme s'il n'avait rien vu... juste pour cette fois. »

« Peut-être... mais le Colonel O'Neill semble content là où il est. »

Sam et Janet n'étaient pas les seules qui avaient remarqué le Colonel. Il avait une foule de femmes qui pouffaient de rire autour de lui. Lorsque l'orchestre se mit à jouer, il prit l'une de ses admiratrices par la main et la conduisit sur la piste de danse.

« Sam... » commença Janet.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« Mais... »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

Avec détermination, Sam se détourna et récupéra une autre coupe de champagne.

« Ca n'aidera pas. »

« Ca pourrait. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Sam, ne regarde pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh. »

Anise venait d'entrer dans la salle... ses implants en silicone la précédant. Ses vêtements, ou ce qu'elle appelait vêtements, semblaient adhérer à sa peau comme une colle chirurgicale. Il n'y avait certainement pas de bretelles ou de fermetures. Elle était décente... mais à peine. Les hommes dans la salle étaient cloués sur place. Quel que soit le parfum qu'Anise portait, Sam décida qu'elle aurait pu n'utiliser que le quart. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même... à la robe qui avait paru si simple et sexy dans le magasin... pour se rendre compte qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu porter son treillis de combat. D'une gorgée, elle termina son champagne.

« Est-ce que tu veux partir ? » demanda Janet.

« Non. Je vais bien... Je vais absolument bien. »

La Tok'ra avait eu des vues sur le Colonel depuis leur première rencontre. Sam avait entendu une rumeur qui disait qu'Anise avait tenté de le séduire. Il n'avait pas été intéressé... alors. Mais comme tous les hommes dans la salle, il avait presque la langue qui pendait.

Sam ne dansa avec personne ce soir. Quelques hommes lui demandèrent... par sympathie, s'était-elle dit, mais elle avait refusé. Elle n'avait jamais aimé danser de toute façon. C'était une chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas douée. Le Colonel O'Neill d'un autre côté... Il avait dû prendre des leçons, se dit Sam. Quand il était avec Sara, probablement. Au moins danser était quelque chose qu'Anise ne pourrait pas faire, aussi pendant que le Colonel était sur la piste de danse, il était en sécurité. Elle garda un œil sur ce qui se passait... observant le reflet sur le miroir derrière le bar. Sam n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle le dévisageait. De plus, le Colonel était un grand garçon, il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement. Sam comptait chaque seconde. Quand l'horloge sonnerait minuit, elle pourrait partir... et personne ne remarquerait ou ne penserait du mal d'elle parce qu'elle serait partie.

Il y eut un moment embarrassant. Janet décida de traîner le Colonel jusqu'à elle dans l'espoir que quelque chose pourrait s'éveiller entre eux, mais Sam était bien trop prudente pour se laisser aller. Elle n'allait pas baisser sa garde... pas même quand le Colonel était aussi superbe. Ils échangèrent donc quelques plaisanteries... discutèrent du travail... mais Sam pouvait dire que leur conversation provoquait une mini sensation, aussi elle s'excusa et disparut vers la salle de bain. Comme c'était prévisible, Janet la retrouva peu de temps après.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda le docteur.

« Tout le monde regardait, » répondit Sam.

« Tout le monde souhaite que toi et Jack soyez ensemble. »

« C'est ça... pour qu'ils puissent assister à la Cour Martiale. »

« Sam... »

« Laisse-moi jusqu'à minuit et ensuite laisse-moi rentrer chez moi. Ce n'est pas trop demander, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non... mais dans ce cas, tu ne voudras pas que je te dise qu'il danse avec Anise. »

« Quoi ! »

« Un peu jalouse ? »

« Où diable a-t-elle appris à danser ? »

« Tu peux le mettre sur le dos de ton Père. »

« Je vais le tuer. »

« Qui, ton Père ou le Colonel. »

« Les deux. »

Sam sortit en trombe des toilettes dames pour vérifier la véracité de l'affirmation de Janet. Là, au milieu de la piste de danse, Anise était lovée dans les bras du Colonel. Il est vrai qu'il paraissait mal à l'aise, mais pas assez pour l'arrêter. Il saisit les yeux de Sam et lui fit un sourire d'excuse, mais elle lui répondit par un regard furieux. S'il ne lâchait pas rapidement cette femme, elle allait faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait probablement. Elle s'adjura de prendre quelques profondes respirations. Ce n'était qu'une danse, après tout.

Quelque part dans le bâtiment, une cloche sonna... minuit. L'air autour de Sam explosa de serpentins et de confetti. D'acclamations, de cris... des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine vinrent l'embrasser... mais le seul homme dont elle désirait plus que tout le contact ne s'approcha pas d'elle. C'était ainsi que cela devait être, mais Sam ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de déception. Sûrement que dans cette mêlée, personne n'aurait remarqué ?

Une nouvelle année. Lorsque le bruit baissa à un niveau plus raisonnable, Sam se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour récupérer son manteau. Avec de la chance, le taxi qu'elle avait commandé serait là à l'attendre à l'extérieur. Elle fit poliment le tour pour dire au revoir puis sortit dans la nuit hivernale.

La neige tombait doucement, estompant les lignes des bâtiments environnants, leur donnant un charme digne des cartes postales. Sam aspira profondément l'air froid, savourant la fraîcheur après l'air étouffant de la salle. Un taxi s'arrêta au bord du trottoir. Sam donna au chauffeur son adresse et regarda en arrière. Une silhouette, emmitouflée dans un pardessus courait dans sa direction.

« Je pensais que tu allais partir sans moi, » haleta-t-il en se jetant à l'intérieur du taxi à côté d'elle.

« J'aurais dû, étant donné que tu dansais avec cette femme, » répondit Sam, paraissant un peu plus sèche qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention.

Il la regarda, surpris... ne s'imaginant jamais que Sam fût du type à être jalouse... mais soudain elle s'était lovée dans ses bras, profitant de la chaleur de son manteau.

« Ceci est si difficile, Jack, » murmura-t-elle.

Jack caressa ses cheveux.

« Je sais, ma puce... et je suis désolée pour Anise. Elle m'a saisi juste après que tu aies disparu. Etant donné la situation, je ne pouvais pas vraiment la jeter par la fenêtre... bien que j'aie été tenté. »

« Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, » soupira Sam.

Une fois à la maison, Jack mit de la musique pendant que Sam versait deux verres de vin. Il lui tendit la main.

« Viens, Sammie, une dernière danse ? »

« Toujours, » répondit Sam.


End file.
